


The Grisly Crime

by chloerainywilly



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Realistic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloerainywilly/pseuds/chloerainywilly
Summary: This story was made to create an awarness of what was happening and is currently still happening in Mexico, or other countries... hate crimes and murders only directed to women.





	1. Chapter 1

“Maya, ven aquí!” My mother demanded. “Sí, mamá!” I shouted back in agreement as I walked through the hallway with orange clay walls and wooden floor. I slid through the hallways and down the stairs with my black socks to the kitchen where mamá was.

“Help me put the groceries away that Señor Quirós brought us,” Mamá asked of me. “Okay.” I obeyed. My Abuela and Tía came in as well, they heard my mothers cry and decided to help us. My younger sister, Rosa, was still sleeping as she had a slight fever. We put the vegetables in a bin, the fruit in the basket next to the vegetable, the soup can in the cabinet, and the frozen goods in the small, white refrigerator.

“Ay, he forgot the medicine for Rosa.” Mother said with disbelief as she grabbed the phone to call him. _“Hola Señor Quirós, you forgot…”_ Mamá said as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

“What if he’s been caught delivering food to us, women?” Abuela said as she looked at Tía.

“He,” Tía swallowed hard trying not to worry in front of me, “He’s fine, Mamá. No need to worry.” She opposed it. She grabbed the last brown paper bag and put the food inside away. Mommy walked in on our conversation, “Maya, go to your room please.” I went up the stairs but stopped right when the stairs cut off. I hid behind the wall and listened to my mom talk to them. Her voice was faint, the only thing I could hear was that Señor Quirós would be here with the medicine in five minutes. That’s when I decided to go to Rosa’s room, I peeked through the door and saw her dark brown eyes glare at me.

“You’re awake?” I asked her.

“Yes, I heard mamá yell for you a while ago and I couldn’t fall back asleep,” Rosa said. She scooted over on her small bed and allowed me to sit next to her. She turned her TV on, and the first thing that popped up was the news showing all the women with posters chanting and protesting. _“¡Porque no, que te dije que no, pendejo no. Mi cuerpo es mío, yo decido, tengo autonomía yo soy mía!”_ Rosa stared deeply at the TV wanting to watch more, but I grabbed the remote control from her hand and turned it off. She snapped her head towards my direction, “Why can’t we watch it?”

“Mommy doesn’t want us to watch it, we’re not even allowed to watch TV and you know that,” I said, scared of getting caught even though I wanted to watch the protest too. Rosa sighed and laid her head on her pillows. I heard the stairs creak and the door open slightly, I saw mom walk in the room with a cup of tea and a cap with medicine in it. She saw me and got mad at me, “Porque estás aquí, nena? You know Rosa is sick.” She looked at Rosa with her head on the pillows and handed her the cap of medicine, “Allá Rosa. Thank Señor Quirós for the medicine, nena.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

“Hello, my name is Papá Morales. Today, we are here for the death of several women and girls. In the month of November, twelve women and girls have sadly passed away from such a grisly crime. November 15th, 2019, Josefina Fernández. November 21st, 2019, the Rivera family; Eliza, Paula, and Luisa Rivera. The twelfth of November, Maria Pérez and Ana González...Martinez...Chavez...November 23rd.”

Papá Morales continued, but my thoughts were flushed. Nothing went through my mind as the darkly dressed people surrounded me and rubbed my shoulder as they grabbed their handkerchiefs and wiped their puffed eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up, allowing mom to sit down and take my spot, she then signaled me to leave and go elsewhere. I sighed as I saw her hand flick in my way, I walked away and closed the door. I decided to go back to my room and lay on my bed, I stared at my window that was barricaded by blackout curtains. My mind began to replay like a cassette and displayed my memories of my friends and family. I watched the back of my eyelids arrange the memories in order as they showed brightly like a television. The memories of my friends and I playing in school and on the playground without a care in the world, being able to go to the grocery store on our bikes. Purchasing Cucharita Tamarind or Duvalín and random keychains and neon bedazzled glasses. Going to several quinceañeras and dancing to Es Mi Niña Bonita in our dresses that slightly dragged on the floor. The way we played around with our madre’s makeup and couldn’t get it off which led to us getting in trouble when we were called for dinner.

"Maya, Maya, Maya, Maya.” I heard someone annoyingly repeat my name, “Maya, vamos a comer. Tu Mamá wants you to set the table.”

I slightly opened my tired eyes and saw my aunt wait for me. She interrupted the silence with a bright smile and said, “I can see your eyes, Maya, you’re not slick. Vamos ahora.”

I groaned as I got up from my messy bed and walked like a zombie towards the door. I followed her down the stairs and to the kitchen, she handed me the dishes so I could set the table. As I finished and sat down, Mamá and Abuela brought a pot full of Rajas con Crema. I took a deep breath and could smell the potent Poblano peppers and the cream. I grabbed the ladle and poured the soup into my bowl.

My madre picked up the bowl from Rosa’s placemat and poured Rajas con Crema in the bowl. She asked me to bowl to Rosa and make sure she eats it all. I walked the hot bowl up the stairs trying hard not to spill the food or drop the glass. My back hit the door and opened it revealing a hungry Rosa. She sat up and stole the bowl from me as I handed it to her, “It’s still hot.” She mumbled under her breath. She grabbed the spoon and stuffed her face with the food. I let out a slight laugh and turned to leave the room into the cold hallway.

“Wait, come back Maya. Please, I’m stuck up in this room all day and mamá doesn’t want me to leave this spot.” Rosa begged. I tilted my head in her direction and rolled my eyes.

“I am going to get in trouble, so do I really want to?” I asked.

“Fine...But can you at least take my bowl back downstairs?” She huffed.

I glared at her and grabbed the bowl from her hands. I began to walk down the stairs and saw my mom washing the dishes. I placed the bowl in the sink and walked to the living room where we sat in silence. We never played the TV in the living room because we were scared someone would hear it or see the brightness from the windows. We sat in silence for hours, Abuela knitting, Tía was reading, and mom was writing letters to other family members to keep up with them. I was focusing on schoolwork, well, whatever Abuela assigns me because the school has closed down.

The clock struck 9:00 pm, “Mija, it’s time for bed. Get cleaned up and go to sleep.” my mom said. I collected my books and pens and headed upstairs. After getting ready for bed, I peak in Rosa’s room and see her fast asleep. I head to my bed knowing Rosa is asleep and tuck myself in. I stared at my ceiling for a couple of minutes and rolled over, eventually falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a startling noise coming from downstairs. A wooden tapping noise reverberated from the entry of the house. Did I imagine the loud pounding that emanated from the front door, or was it my heart wanting to escape from my dreams? The pounding comes to a stop, nothing but silence refills the house. A loud crash hit my eardrums as I sat up breathing heavily. This was no imagination or lucid dream, someone had found us. Footsteps echoed through our empty house… I listened to the patter of footsteps, they walked to every room downstairs. They came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, my breathing became so loud I could have been audible to the man waiting at the stairs. My heartbeat became too loud to follow the footsteps, but I saw my doorknob wiggle opening my door. I should’ve screamed, but my fear flushed once I saw the faces of my Abuela, Tía, and Mom carrying Rosa.

“Ma, what’s going on?” I whispered. She placed her finger over her mouth with fear in her widened eyes. My heart began to race as I saw tears starting to form in her dark brown eyes. The man must’ve heard us collect in my bedroom because the steps grew louder as the creak of the stairs echoed throughout the hallway. I turned my head slightly, watching as Abuela held her rosary with her eyes closed. She mumbled prayers to God, hoping the man would leave us but God didn’t answer because the man was at the door. He jerked the doorknob and wiggled it. My breath hitched as the door slammed open. The dark figure walked toward us with no hesitation, he laughed out in our faces. He held a dark object that shined in the moonlight that spilled out of my curtains. He grabbed Rosa by her black hair from my mom’s hand and threw her in the corner. I cried silently wanting to stand up, but my legs were weak. I shuffled under my covers and shivered from the fear. In a flash, a horrendous noise tore through my ears as I heard screams and shrieks from my family. I was tempted to look out of the blankets, but my eyes were glued shut as I cried loudly.

“¿Qué quiere señor?” I hear Tía howl. I saw a shadow head to the bundle of women in the corner, 3 or 5 or 8 shots rang through my room as an indescribable fear grew over me. I could hear Rosa’s sickly cries from the opposite corner as she had no coverage, she witnessed it all. I began to shake under my blankets until they were torn off of me. The man held me at gunpoint until he pulled the gun away from my head. I began to shiver as stinging tears ran down my face, I looked on the right side of me and saw my injured family, Rosa on the left, was safe. The man grabbed my jaw and said, “Only a child, you couldn’t remember me. I only came for them.”

The voice of the man sounded familiar, his face shown in the moonlight and I knew exactly who it was. But I kept my mouth shut as he was sparing me, I stared at Rosa and cried. The man turned around and walked away out of the door. His loud footsteps grew quieter as he left the house. I was in shock, my body was unable to move. Rosa stood up with quivering legs, she walked towards me and grabbed my arm with her cold hands. We walked over to the opposite corner and saw our family lay there lifeless. Blood stained the wooden floor and shells from bullets flooded the room Abuela’s rosary was held in her bloody hand as she held Tía and Mamá in the other. God’s answer was too late. I left the room as my heart dropped at every step. I walked slowly to the phone and called the police.

“Hola, what is your emergency?” the operator asked. My cries flowed through the phone as a large sensation stopped in my throat.

I weakly said, “I- they’re..."


	5. Chapter 5

“I- they’re dead. There- there was a man.” my chest shook as the words left my mouth.

The operator calmed me down, she assured me that the ambulance and police were on their way to help me. I hung up as I dragged myself against the wall and sat on the floor. The police sirens sang in the distance harmonizing with the ambulance as they came closer to my door. Men came barging in noticing me sitting on the floor, asking me if anyone else is here or where the bodies were. I guided them up the stairs and into my room where Rosa sat on my bed sobbing, and the bloody bodies that lay in the corner. I turned my head immediately, avoiding the sight of my deceased family. A lady grabbed Rosa and me into her car, she parked at the police station and brought us to a room. She asked if we had any relation to the deceased people,

“They’re our family - Abuela, Tía, y Mamá,” Rosa answered.

“Do you know the murderer or the man? Assuming you’ve seen him?” She interrogated.

“Yes, he delivered our food and supplies. He cared for us because of what was happening. His name is Señor Quirós.” I replied. The lady picked up the nearby phone and called someone.

“The girls are saying that a man by the name of Señor Quirós, has taken the lives of their family.” She said as she wrote down on a piece of paper.

She eventually hung up the phone and told us that the police were going to bring Señor Quirós for interrogation. After several minutes of waiting, Señor Quirós arrived in the room. Rosa and I had to leave while they interrogated Señor Quirós, only glimpses of yelling from Señor Quirós was heard. I looked at Rosa, hoping that they would arrest him for first-degree murder. We patiently waited for his interrogation to end, waiting for that iron door to open with Señor Quirós in handcuffs. Minutes later they did...but he wasn’t arrested, his hands were still mobile.

“Sorry, girls. You must’ve gotten the wrong guy. It could be anyone, and it’s especially difficult to find the culprit because of what’s going on. Anyway, do you have any family nearby?” The lady said to us. I looked at Rosa in disbelief and she reflected the same look. I kept silent though, maybe I could’ve been wrong. Maybe my imagination got the better of me, though I’ve known this man for years - I know his voice and his face by heart.

“Yes, we do,” Rosa answered, “Mother would write to them all of the time.”

“They live in Querétaro. We visit almost every year.” I continue.

“Well, Querétaro is not far from Uruapan. Three-hour drive, right?” She asks us.

“Yes,” I answer.

She called our family in Querétaro, telling them what had happened and asked us to watch us for the time being. She then took us back home to grab our clothes and other essentials that belong to us. I grab whatever I can, my clothes, mamá, Tía, and Abuela’s things like necklaces and photographs. I wanted everything so I could keep the memory of them.

We waited in the police station, hours passed by. It was quite late, or early in the morning around 4:00 in the morning. There, Rosa and I slept on the chairs ready to be hugged by the warmth and comfort of our other family. Then the bell above the door rang and woke us up. Our Papá and step-mother, along with their children stood there in the room. We ran to them and cried. Papá took our luggage and put it in his car. The lady who watched us for the past several hours then dismissed us, “Be safe, girls. Don’t worry.” she told us. Before we knew it, we arrived at Papá’s house. He fed us every day, made sure we were comfortable, he even asked us what we wanted to do to keep our minds happy. He knew how hard it was, he wanted us to not worry. But, the time had eventually passed when we had to attend the funeral, the funeral of not just our Rivera family - but the death of many others.

The grounds were covered by the many people in black who watched as men carried the several caskets of girls and women who had passed.

“Hello, my name is Papá Morales. Today, we are here for the death of several women and girls. In the month of November, twelve women and girls have sadly passed away from such a grisly crime. November 15th, 2019, Josefina Fernández. November 21st, 2019, the Rivera family; Eliza, Paula, and Luisa Rivera. The twelfth of November, Maria Pérez and Ana González...Martinez...Chavez...November 23rd.”

Papá Morales continued, but my thoughts were flushed. Nothing went through my mind as the darkly dressed people surrounded me and rubbed my shoulder as they grabbed their handkerchiefs and wiped their puffed eyes. A thought finally came upon, I realized the man who killed my family is still walking around the streets of Querétaro, living a luxury without having to worry about us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
